


Falter

by Purseplayer



Series: Klaine Advent 2013 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purseplayer/pseuds/Purseplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone unexpected shows up on the day of Kurt's marriage to Rachel.  Fill for Klaine Advent Prompt 6: Falter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falter

Kurt doesn’t really mind that he’s marrying Rachel; it could be far worse.  She’s someone he is fond of, someone he grew up with.  They have much in common.  Given time, he knows they’ll come to be good friends, and he’s certain she’ll be a good Queen.

He doesn’t mind… until he sees her coming down the aisle.  She isn’t escorted by her father.  Standing next to her in all his charming, _grown-_ up glory is Blaine. 

Kurt’s resolve falters.

He can see clearly in his mind’s eye the boys they once were.  Blaine’s beaming face, unruly curls, his hazel eyes sparkling with mischief.  Himself ruddy and chubby-cheeked, always trailing along after him much to his mother’s dismay.  Together they had slayed dragons and rescued damsels, endured treacherous quests in hope of land or treasure, and—on one memorable occasion—fallen into the castle’s moat and nearly drowned in a misguided effort to summon mermaids from its depths.

Then at fourteen, Blaine had kissed him under their favorite apple tree, half-eaten fruit falling to the ground forgotten as their hands clumsily grappled for places to grasp or caress.  Kurt had never felt anything like it, never given himself so completely, so easily over to anything.  And he hadn’t since.

The next morning, Blaine was gone—shipped away to some far-off estate for training, or so Kurt had been told.  Kurt had sulked about for months before finally doing what his family and the rest of the kingdom wanted and expected from him.  He grew up.

Rachel’s hand is pressed into his, but Kurt doesn’t really see her.  Blaine hasn’t stopped staring at him, his eyes glittering the same way they always had, a way that promised adventure and trouble.  Kurt can’t look away.

Blaine winks as he kisses his sister’s cheek and darts away, presumably into the crowd.  But Kurt knows Blaine.  Kurt knows better.

In a mirror of Blaine’s gesture, Kurt finally considers his bride and presses his lips to her cheek.  “Have a nice life with Finn,” he whispers in her ear, knowing how long his younger brother has wanted the lass for his own. 

He almost misses her confused, distraught expression as he turns just as quickly to the priest.  “I’m sorry; I’ll just be a moment,” he says jovially.

And then, without a second thought, he flees.

Blaine is waiting by the stables, the same place they always met when they were boys.  The reins of two horses are clutched in his hand, and Kurt can see that they’re already saddled.

“This is crazy,” Kurt tells him.  “I don’t even know you anymore.”

Blaine smiles at him, launching forward to press Kurt into the stable wall as he kisses him and kisses him and kisses him, his tongue plunging into Kurt’s mouth and exploring there, making Kurt’s heart pound and his knees go weak.  When he finally withdrawals, Kurt whines and tries to follow.

“You’ll get to know me,” Blaine promises, then offers him a horse.  It’s not his own, Kurt notes with a pang of remorse, but that’s probably for the best as they’re bound to be followed.  “Shall we away, my prince?”

“That depends,” Kurt says cheekily, grinning like he hasn’t in years.  He feels… _exhilarated_.  He never wants it to stop.  “Where are we going?”

“Somewhere,” Blaine says like a promise.  “Somewhere… somewhere only we know.”

Kurt takes the reins from him, his whole body tingling when their fingers brush together.  “That sounds perfect,” he says, practically throwing himself onto the horse.  He doesn’t hesitate.  He doesn’t want to ever again.

Hours later, days later, the wind still rushes through his hair as they ride, and his heart still swells with happiness, with excitement, with affection as he and Blaine learn each other’s bodies by night.

No regrets, just love.


End file.
